A love worth killing
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is a yoai that goes into detail in later chapters. It just has Squee going around trying to fall in love with Johnny, or Nny. Parental warning: Chapter contains slash. Dont like, dont read. Read and review.
1. Things that go bump in the night

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM.

Well, I thank you all for coming. I know that this is a bit different then the stories I normally write. (no its not going to end happy, probably, not sure yet.) But, you will all just have to grin and bare it. Oh yeah, and I also like to add this, ITS YAOI!. I think I got a small squeel from some of the girls. I hope. Well, here is chapter 1 coming at ya!

Chapter 1: Things that go bump in the night

I slammed my door shut, as if to scare away what ever was following me. My parents, I hate them, but I love them. Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Todd. My nickname is Squee though. People call me that, well, if I had friends they would call me that. I got the name due to the sound I make when I'm nervous.

Right now, I'm mad. You ask why? It's because my mom refuses to let me spend the night at my friends. She says that if her date with dad was ruined, why should I have the pleasure of leaving the home to go hang out with kids that aren't as fucked up as I am. Okay, so I have a few friends. Like the Satan dad's kid. I'm seventeen and I should be out, but no! No, I have to stay home!

I sat down on my bed and sighed. It's Friday, I need to get out. I lay down on my bed.

I was tired, but I could hear something. It sounded like scratching. I took my shoes off. I looked at my window. I could see a light on in the house next to me. A chill grew on my back. I felt like my creepy neighbor, Johnny, was watching me. I prayed that he wasn't here. I drew my blankets up to my chine. I wanted it to all go away. I listened. Normally there were screams coming from that house. You may think it sick, but they put me to sleep. They reassured me the Johnny was in his home, and not out on the streets, or even worse, in my home. Not tonight though. The reassurance was gone.

I heard no screams. I gave a small shiver. Either he was gone, or he was here!

I pulled the covers over my head. I quivered in the dark, like a leaf.

Suddenly, I heard a door slowly open. I pulled my covers down so I could see.

Johnny stood there, his features were darkened. His eyes were casted into shadows. His smile and his teeth were all visible though.

I was about to scream, but when I tried to let out the yell, Johnny jumped on my bed. He was on top of me. His hand clamped over my mouth. He gave me another smile and said, "Shhh, calm down Squee!"

Then I heard my mom yell, "Shut up! Go to bed you little shit!"

I kept my gaze on Nny who was looking at my door, "You want me to kill her?"

I gave a groan and then said "Muommofy." I was trying to say, "Johnny."

Johnny smiled, "Sorry." Then he lifted his hand up and looked around.

"How long have you been in my closet?" I asked with a bit of a scared tone.

Johnny laughed lowly, "I saw you and your mom leave. I was going to follow, when I realized that you were probably going to come home soon. So, I got into your house, and I came up here. Shmee and I were talking. He said he thinks I should kill your parents." He glared at the older looking bear. He gave him a wink.

I gave a frustrated gruff, "Get off of me. Are you wearing your boots on my bed?" I gave him a shove.

Johnny rolled off of my bed, "I liked it better when you weren't so clean." I could feel a small pain in my heart. Like when he said he didn't like me.

"Well excuse me for not loving to be filthy with blood and gore." I looked over at Johnny who sat on my windowsill. He then spat at me with a hint of anger, "I could kill you and your family, you know."

I could feel a sick nerve in me begin to taunt at me stomach, "You would."

Johnny began to walk over to me. The fear in me grew. He had a straight face on him and then he said through a crooked smile, "Where would be the fun of that though?"

I let Johnny draw up to my face. Nny's breath smelled of black berries. I gave a small sigh, "Johnny, go home." I turned from him. I backed into my bed. I could hear Nny just stand there, "Squee. You don't think I meant it, did you?"

I couldn't turn back to him. I knew that my face might give a felling away.

Then, I heard him shove my window open. I could hear him get up on the Sill, then he said in a bit of a nonchalantly voice, "Fine." Then I heard him leave.

I immediately ran up to the window. I looked out, trying to see him down below. I saw no one.

Well, that's chapter 1. Tell me how you all liked it. Oh yeah, this is going to be a major Yaoi. LOL. So, you know you will have fun with this. Can't go wrong with yaoi. Hehe. Well, keep reading.

-D.D.Darkwriter

To my death. It has only begun!


	2. Living in hell

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. I don't think I own anyone that I have in this story. I know, it is sad. Hehe.

This part is in Johnny's pov. Hope you don't mind. Then again, I don't care, deal with it. Now read!

Chapter 2: Living in hell

I opened my house door and got in. I slammed the door shut. II stopped when I got to the room that I named the T.V. room. Nail bunny was hanging up on the wall. He said to me, "What's wrong? Didn't go to well?"

I looked at Nail bunny, "Nail bunny, I don't know what to do! He, he is so hard to read."

"Hard to read, or hard for you?" Nail bunny said with a small laugh.

I looked at him, "Don't be an asshole!" I sneered at he decapitated bunnies head.

The bunny's head held no facial emotions. His eyes had long since been gone, they rotted out of their sockets. I had done that to him. No one else, me. And now, he was nothing more then a head. I gave a sigh, "How am I going to deal with this? I mean him…how?" I sat down, holding my head in my hands.

Nail bunny then said to me, "Nny, you need to stay calm. Stay cool. You can deal with this. Now, think of what you want."

I thought, "I want him to spend the night. Even if it is just one time. All I ask is once, please." I gave a glare to the floor. I had thought all of my hope was gone. Both were fake delusions of what I urged for most. Then Nail bunny commented, "Then, make him spend the night."

I looked over at Nail bunny, "I don't want to force him. I don't want to be like that." Deep inside though, I knew that I wanted nothing more then to force Squee to come over. I had even once thought about kidnapping him. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone caring, his parents are assholes, and no one noticed him.

Nail bunny then came off of the nail that stuck him to his wall. He floated over to me with the air dancing and supporting his body.

I watched him. He then said to me as he hovered in front of me, "Then why don't you ask his parents? Get their permission, and then they will tell him that he has plans for that certain day. Try it Nny. What have you got to loose?"

I looked at the hovering decapitated head, then I rose. My parents clung onto me as I rose, my boots made a noise that leather made when it was being forced to move. I began to walk through the house. I wasn't sure of where I was going. My pace quickened as I strove passed people, living, and dead. Thoughts, ideas ran through my head. I said to Nail bunny that was following behind me, "I don't know. I mean, even if he did sleep over, where could he sleep? Its not like I wanted to bring him down here. I don't want him to see all of this," I stopped suddenly in the middle of a room that had people and body parts nailed, or hung to or from the wall. I made a turn and my arms and hands pointed to everything in the room, "Its, its, its not right…" I lowered my head. I couldn't let Nail bunny see my face. My arms lowered as well.

Nail bunny didn't need to see my face though, he knew me too well. He didn't look at me when he said it, but he said next was, "Well, Nny, there is always your room!"

I looked up at Nail bunny. He was right. There was my room. I never really slept in there, so the room had to be clean. I only sleep when I pass out, or if I am truly tired. I don't sleep because of my dreams and the outlook on it, sleep is for the weak!

I gave Nail bunny a sly smile, "Thank you Nail bunny, you always find away to make me happy."

Nail bunny turned to me, "I know Johnny."

HEHE. End of chapter 2. This story is going fast. I can't say the same for my friends story though. It looks like it is taking a while for them to type it. Lol. I am happy. I better! Well anyway, I hope you guys like it. Fuck off flamers, and grammar patrol. I have spell check, so fuck off! And don't tell me how I should write, this is my style, you filthy little…Oh, um, well review!

-D.D.Darkwriter

Night have long since passed and I find that you And I are once again in the center of the moon.


	3. friday night

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I make no profit.

I am listening to hot hot heat while writing this. Very good music. I like it. The song to this one is DIRTY MOUTH. Hehe. Enjoy the fic. Damn it, the song just ended…

Chapter 3: Friday Night

I was coming home from school; it was the day before my spring vacation started. I couldn't hold back a small smile. I was hoping that I would get the chance to hang out at my friend Pepito's house. He was Satan's spawn. But, even though he had a nasty little demon look to him, he was kind of cute. I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend yet. I let a small giggle escape my throat.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on my body. I looked behind me no one was there. I turned back a head of me as I shook off the felling as a sense of paranoia from being with Johnny for too long.

I walked up my street. This was the point I feared the most, passing by Johnny's house. I had an odd sense he would be out on his doorstep. He hated the day. I knew he did. But then again, for some reason I was hoping he would be out there. Sure enough though, Johnny was in his door way. I paused in front of his house, looking at him. I watched his smile as he looked at me. I could see his eyes shimmering in the light as they bore onto my body. I could feel my hand rise ever so slowly. Then, I soon found myself waving to Johnny.

Johnny waved back, a smirk that told me something was wrong plastered onto his face.

Then, when I realized (Why the fuck does realized have a z in it!) what I was doing, I stopped and kept walking.

As soon as I got into my house, I heard someone yell, "Who is that?" My mom walked in. I sat down my back pack and looked at her, "Its me mom, Todd."

My mom gave me a unknowing look, "I don't…Oh, wait, now I remember, you're the one who stays in that room and uses our money."

I gave a sigh as I picked up my backpack and ran up to my room. I wanted to just forget about all of them. I lay on my bed. I felt tired. I fell off into a light sleep and could only see a figurate of the man that preoccupied the house next to me.

I slowly opened my eyes. I could tell that it was night out, perhaps 8:30 or 9:00. I soon found that I had been woken by the sound of voices. 2 of the voices I knew were my mom and dad's. The other was a voice of a man's that I would have liked to ignore.

I got up slowly and went to my door. There was a giddy sensation that made me want to be sick. I held it in though.

I opened my door and slinked out. I stood at my door and listened intently on the conversation down stairs.

"Haha, I think it's a good idea," my mom said in a rather queer way.

My dad laughed loudly, "I think it's awesome!"

Then, I heard the strange man say, "So, then its settled?"

"If you want, then yes," said my dad. My parents were acting odd. I was wondering why they were so happy. There was something wrong. I could hear a chair slid as someone got up, "Well then, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and tell Todd the good news."

I was on the top floor. I looked down at the kitchen. I saw his shadow come out of the kitchen. I turned, running back to my room.

I slammed the door shut and then remembered I had no lock. I ran over to the window as I heard the footsteps grow closer as they came up the stairs. I looked out the window. I saw how high I was off the ground. I gulped, "Hell no!" I would die if I jumped. I wasn't good as Nny when it came to this stuff.

Then I heard the knock on my door, "Squee, I know you're in there! I heard you running around." Nny said in a very happy tone.

I froze in place as Johnny entered my room. I was near the window of my room.

As soon as Nny looked at me and gave me a sickening smile of pleasure I said, "What did you do to my parents?" I was still a bit unsure of the answer I wanted to hear from him.

Johnny gave me one of his most evil smiles, "I just gave them some stuff. I put, "Happy" pills into their drinks so I could get them to say yes to you sleeping over." He gave a laugh. That's when he smiled and looked over to the bed.

I immediately began to blush. I had a flash image of Nny on that bed. I shook my head.

Nny smiled at my blush, "I have some good news Squee." He smiled as he sat down on the bed.

My mind traveled a bit, but I soon asked, "What?"

Johnny looked at me; "You're spending the night tomorrow."

I looked at Nny, then, as if something forced me to, I laughed. I laughed at Nny.

Nny looked at me and then said, "It's not a joke. I don't joke." His eyes gave me a serious look. I watched him as he rose.

I gave a squeek then said, "N-no! I'm not sleeping over your house! There are like, evil things in there. Besides, you might kill me!"

Johnny gave me a thoughtful look, then he nodded his head, "I see, well then, I guess I will just have to take Mr. Shmee to keep me company!" Then he grabbed my bear.

I stepped forward, "What are you doing?" I was covered in shock.

Nny hugged my bear. He looked kind of cute when he made those sad eyes at me, "I'm going to take Shmee to my house. Then, when you come over, I will give him back." He gave Shmee a small kiss.

I gave a sigh, "What time?"

Nny gave a laugh, "8:30." Then, he gave a giggle and left the room, taking my bear with him.

I watched as my bear Shmee was taken away by the crazy man that I was to spend tomorrow with.

End of chapter 3. I hope you all liked. I know, it is cool…right? Well review my story. Hehe. Flamers, no comments. I don't wish to speak with you. Tell me how I am doing with this story. I mean it…No fucken flamers. I still have people trying to tell me that half of my words are misspelled. Their not.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The pain comes clear. The blood can be seen, even under a bandage.


	4. Creepy Things

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. But, I like him

HEHE. I do good, no? Yes? Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you all like this.

Chapter 4: Creepy Things

I fell out of bed. I was hot, sweaty, and felt odd. I remembered the dream I had a few minutes ago.

I recalled it, lying on the floor of my room. I thought, I had dreamt that Nny had come to my room at night and woke me gently. It felt real, but I knew it wasn't. But next in my dream, Nny said, "Can't wait any more." Then he grabbed me. My brain said he was going to stab me, dream world told me something else. Nny pressed his hips onto mine. At the same time, one of his hands made sure I was restrained.

Something inside the dream world made me want more of what was going on. I fell into a kiss that Nny had forced me into. Johnny's free hand brushed my skin, my pants. Then, my now bulge. Could I dream that?

I shook the dream out of my head. Why would I dream that? I mean, how? Nny was my neighbor, and also a killer. It went against god, everything.

I looked down at my boxers. I gave a gulp as I realized I had a full hard on. My blood was not only pumping my heart, but also my unit. I gave a sigh and said lowly, "This can't be."

I got up and wondered over to the shower. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked around and began to start the shower.

Beads of cooling water danced on my skin as I washed. My trusty little friend could be seen clearly now. I sighed. Then, I let the coldwater fall down on me, allowing my boner to go away. I sighed as I thought of Johnny all the while.

The day seemed to go by quickly. I was on the other hand, loving the idea of patience. I stayed in my room all day. I listened to the radio that had a label on it that said, "Created in the 40's…Damn! I'm old." I could hear one of my bands come on. They were called, 'Nine Inch Heels.' They were pretty good. They didn't make me want to buy one of their shirts though. I lay on my bed, I could see the clock in my room threatening to hit 8:30. I gave a sigh, if I didn't go over there, then Nny would kill my bear and then give it back to me.

I looked at the window, "Or maybe he would come and get me?" I questioned myself. For some reason, I felt really alone. A churning began in my stomach. Soon, I found myself getting up. I opened the door. It was so quiet; I could hear the clock ticking in my head. They cried and made me want to so insane. (Don't worry; I turned my radio off before I left my room.)

Soon, I found myself in front of his door. On impulse, I knocked.

I realized where I was when Johnny opened the door. He looked down at me, "Why hello, Squee. I thought you would never come!"

I was trying to find something to say. I gave a nervous question, "Can I have my bear back, please?"

Nny stepped aside, out of my way. I could see into his house. The room looked dark. There was some furniture, but it was old. The walls looked decrepit and sickly. Nny gave a smile, "He's watching T.V."

I gave a gulp. I slowly stepped inside. I had no clue of what fear stormed and pulsed through my scrawny body.

Nny slammed the door closed. He locked it, and gave me an odd smile. He motioned for me to follow him. I obeyed, fearing what would happen if I didn't.

Nny led me to his so called, 'T.V.' room. I jumped back and gave a gasp. A head floated around the room. I backed up out of fear. One of his floorboards was sticking up a bit. Stupid me tripped over it. I went flying back only to be caught gently by Nny.

I gave a light groan. Nny held me in his arms. I couldn't help but feel a nice warm body against mine. I think both of us had been a little queer about the whole thing. If Nny felt odd though, he held it in. He lifted me up. His eyes were hidden by a down casted head. He mumbled an, "I'm sorry."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks Nny. What is that though?" I pointed a shaky finger at the bunny head.

Nny smiled softly as he looked at me, "Oh! That's Nail bunny. Umm, he wasn't supposed to come out tonight!" Nny walked over to Nail bunny and pointed accusingly at him. Nny looked mad.

Nail bunny gave a laugh, "Oh, shut up Nny! I only wanted to meet Squee." Nail bunny floated over to me.

I watched as the severed rabbits head soared towards me. I gave a shaky smile, "Umm, hello there…"

Nail bunny finished, "Nail bunny. Call me Nail bunny." He sounded so polite. I took in the idea that he wasn't evil. Or at least not yet.

Nail bunny turned toward Nny's head, "Hey, I like this one." He gave a small laugh and floated away. I watched till he disappeared. I saw him hover over my bear.

I quickly darted over to pick him up. I held him in my arms and hugged him. I was eager to inspect him for any cuts. There were none that I could see. I peeked over to Nny. He was watching me. I saw his lips part and he gave me a smile, "Aww, its so cute." He was a bit sarcastic.

I looked at him, my bear looking at him too. I gave a sly smile, "See Mr. Shmee, we are a good couple."

Nny seemed to drop his jaw. Then he said, "Ha! Lets go play a game." My ears perked, "Like what?"

Nny left the room for a minute. He returned with some cards and a game, "Do you want to play cards…or Sorry first?" He held both of them out to me.

I gave a small sigh, "Why not cards?"

I sat down on the floor. I had taken notice that his house didn't smell like how my brain imagined it.

Nny sat down across from me. He gave the game Sorry a seat away from us. The cards danced in his hands as he shuffled them with ease. I watched. He seemed to be pondering. I decided to ask, "What card game are we going to play?"

I soon finished and I wished I hadn't asked. He showed me the back of the cards. They had skulls on them with red and black backgrounds. He gave me his evil smile that he was known for, then in a very raspy voice he said, "3 Marks Fate!"

I gave a small quiver. I never played before. But I had watched my classmates at school play. This is how the game was played; there could be 2-56 players. It didn't matter. Everyone would deal one card at a time. Then, who ever had the lowest card, lost. If you lost 3 times, the person, or persons you were playing with had to decide your fate. It could be anything, and the loser had to do it. One of my classmates lost once, they had to walk out in the road blindfolded. Well now, that kid was 7ft under ground.

I gave a shaky nod, "Do we have to play?"

Nny looked at me truthfully, "No. If you are too afraid to play, we won't." Another smile eased across his lips.

I could hear Mr. Shmee say, "Play, what harm could it do?" I gave a shaky quivering breath, Shmee was right. I trusted him. I looked up at Nny who kept his gaze. Then, I said in a rather strong voice, "Okay I'll play your game."

Nny gave an even bigger smile, "Okay, its your fate." Then, he began to deal them.

The game was going on for a while now. The score was this: Nny: 2 Me:2. I was a bit scared. The game never lasted this long before. I was also scared because of the fact that the next card would be fate.

I slowly lowered my card to the ground. Nny did the same. Then, both of us flipped over the cards. I gave a small gasp as I looked down.

Nny had won the game. A heart of ACE was a dominant. I had dropped a 6 of spades. I gave a sigh, as Nny yelled out, "3 Marks Fate!"

I slowly rose. Nny got up too. I looked at him, "Wh—what is my fate?"

Nny paused for a moment. Then he gave a smile. He pointed towards a door, "Your fate is to kiss Nail bunny!" He beamed.

My eyes grew wide, "No! That thing is all rotting, and dead!"

Nny folded his arms, "Its fate! Now do it!"

Then, I said the most stupidest thing, "Why can't I just kiss you?" When I saw him look at me, I clasped my hand over my mouth. I gave a small gasp, 'Why did I say that?' I thought.

Nny turned his full body towards me, "What did you say?"

I gave a small squeak, "I'm sorry Nny…"

Nny came towards me. My heart began to race. 'He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!' I thought again. I closed my eyes.

I felt something gentle brush upon my lips. Something smooth and soft, and warm. It wasn't a knife. I slowly opened my eyes. Nny was pressed up against my body. His lips were on mine. My warm body was on his!

Nny must have noticed my movement because he moved one arm onto the back of my head. His other hand nested on my chest. I could feel my lips parting. My body knew what it wanted. My mouth quivered as I felt his tongue on mine.

Soon, I was going along with it. Both of our bodies began to fall back.

My back hit up against the wall by; the door. That seemed to wake us up.

Nny took his lips from mine; his breath was sweet, hot, and warm on my face. I wished mine felt the same to him.

I shook myself awake. I pushed him away. Then, I gave a stumble to the door. 'I have to get out of here,' I thought. To my surprise though, no one followed me. I ran back to my house. I quietly ran through the house and up to my room.

I locked everything. (And I still didn't have my bear.)

End of chapter 4. YES! I think this is my first full 3 and a little bit of a 4-page fic. I hope my chapters become longer. I wouldn't mind that. You all would though, wouldn't you? Oh well, review, tell me how you like it.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Time runs low, but fear quickens us all.


	5. Pepito

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM.

Oh, I now know the chapters for this story. There are only 7. Oh, damn, I always write short stories. I have to say though, I think this one is a good one, not the best, but I kind of like it. I think it is one that you can tell and let the kids read. Hehe. Oh, um, chapter 6 has a parental on it, so, yeah. I just got done with chapter 7. Don't ask why I am writing them out of order, just the way I do it. Well, enjoy…

Chapter 5: Pepito

When I woke, I walked overt to my window. I nearly jumped at what I saw. Mr. Shmee was out side of my window. That meant that Nny had came here during the early morroning I guessed. I opened my window and grabbed Shmee. I set him on my bed, "Nice work with the card game idea."

Shmee seemed to smile, "That was hott. Haha, I didn't think you were that happy to kiss him, boy, I was wrong." Shmee giggled and laughed.

I gave a sigh, "I don't know what to do though." I looked at my bear.

He stayed silent. It didn't sound like I was going to get an answer. I sighed. Then, I headed off to take a nice shower.

When I got out, I decided that I would go and see Pepito. He had asked me during the week to come over. I put on a long sleeved with stripes on and long leather pants. Okay, so a bit of Johnny's taste in clothes got to me! I liked his style anyway.

I gave a sigh as I stepped out of the house. I didn't even want to go passed Nny's house. I walked on the sidewalk. I had to walk a few blocks but I would rather walk then ask my dad or mom to take me.

As I walked, I let my mind travel to places that I thought only to be in dreams. That kiss. I could feel Nny's lips on mine. They felt so warm. I closed my eyes as I imagined it. A shiver of warmth and sickness washed over my body. In some odd sense, my heart made a small pain.

I tried to shake the event of last night away, 'He's a killer. I can't, I can't have enjoyed that.' I looked around. I felt once more like there was someone watching me. When I looked around though, my eyes could see nothing. I walked faster.

When I got to Pepito's house, I walked up the pathway. Before I could reach the door though someone jumped off of the roof and landed in front of me. I jumped back with a scream as a Satan child came forward. He gave me a smile that had his body and every thing else cast in shadow. His eyes were like a fiery red and burned with evil. Then, he said, "Come to the dark side…" the voice alone was enough to make you turn and run in horror. Then he finished, "We have…cookies." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. That joke was Pepito's favorite. He breathed into my ear softly, "And awesome sex." I pushed him away as he laughed.

"You always say the same gross things." I said unable to hold back a laugh.

Pepito smiled at me. He gave me a wink, "You know it drives you crazy."

I looked at the ground, my face growing warm. "Shut up. I need to talk to you!"

Pepito grew silent. He also grew serious. He snatched up my hand and took me to his room. On the way we passed his human mom who gave me a smile and happily said, "Hi."

I said a hurried, "Nice to see you too."

I couldn't say anything more, Pepito gave me a pull to make me follow.

When we got to his room I sat on his bed. He took a seat on one of his red beanbag chairs.

His bedroom walls were painted black. Posters of death and Satanistic things. He had upside down crosses, and hail Satan banners. He was one of the biggest fans of Death Star. I looked at him as he said to me, "So, what is the matter Todd?"

I blushed a bit, "Well, you see…Nny made my parents a drugged drink. Then, when they were so twisted they couldn't thing right; he asked them if I could spend the night! Well, I had to spend the night, so I did. Everything went well till we began to play '3 marks fate.' He won. I ended up kissing him…" I lowered my head.

Pepito then gave a small laugh, "You played 3 marks fate with a killer?"

I looked up at him. I gave him a small glare. Pepito noticed that this was a really odd thing for me. He slowly asked me, "Did you like it?"

I blushed and looked down. If I told him a lie, he could just read my mind to find the answer. "Well, some what…"

Pepito gave me a good smile. He then said slowly, "Okay. What happened next?"

I looked over at Pepito, "Well, I was really scared. I ran home." I bowed down my head again.

Pepito gave me a smile of pure joy, "You ran home? If you liked it, why didn't you get more?"

"Because, I don't think it's what he wanted." I said in a frustrated tone.

Pepito drew up close to me, "How?"

I gave a sigh, "I had a dream about him. I almost had a wet dream!" I gave a small yell at the end.

Pepito lifted an eyebrow and said, "You had a sex dream about him?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes."

Pepito nodded. He seemed to know what I was talking about. Then he said slowly, "You know our dreams tell us what we want in life. Yours is telling you that you want Johnny." He gave me a sly smile.

I looked at him, "Yeah, but…"

"NO! I can tell, you like Johnny. Tell him how you feel. If he doesn't give you an answer, come back here. I'll be emotional support, shall you need it." I got a glimpse of a smile break on his face. I thought a second, "But it's so wrong."

Pepito smiled, "Says who? Who cares love doesn't need anyone telling its good or bad." He looked at a picture on his wall, "Get it while you can. And once you have it, don't let it go." His words sounded sad and longing. I couldn't help but feel sadness in my heart. I wanted to ask him but, something told me not to.

Pepito turned to me and gave me a gentle smile, "I mean it, the sooner your tell him, the sooner, you'll be loved." He gave me a wink.

I gave him a nervous smile, "It's worth a try." I got up.

Pepito got up too. He gave me a weak, almost forced smile, "Well, I bet you want to go to get it over with, and all." He got up. He was acting so odd. He was also making me feel odd. I gave him a small smile. I glanced at the clock. It was already the afternoon. I gave a sigh, "Walk me out."

Pepito hopped out of the room, "Okay." He seemed to get a bit happier.

On my way out I passed his mom. She gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but have a thought run through my mind, 'I wish my mom waved to me, Or at least looked at me.'

-HO! HO, THERE WE GO! End of chapter 5. hehe. I hope you all liked. See you next time, reviews are always liked, just not the ass hole ones.

-D.D.Darkwriter

If I kill myself, Please don't catch me when I fall.


	6. Keep me warm

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM.

Here is chapter 6, the long awaited sex scean. Okay,I hope you all like this, I am kind of sorry because the chapter was kind of written in haste. Don't forget I have family that shouldn't see this stuff. Hehe '-'

Chapter 6: Keep me warm

This chapter will be told in Narrative form.

Squee ran home, it was kind of dark. The sun had just begun to set. Squee could feel the breath in his chest light on fire as he ran through the streets. His excitement was more conquering over all, and the truth that had lain hidden was finally out.

'I love him,' he thought.

Squee for once in his life couldn't lie to himself. He did have feelings for Nny. He had to of. It would explain so much. It told him why he dreamed about him, why he and his words could never be gone from his head. Squee gave a small smile as he felt his heart give a small warming sensation. He never once felt the cold eyes from behind the bushes looking at him with hate.

Squee came to a sudden halt. He was between his house and Nny's house. He glanced back at his home, and then looked on to Nny's. He looked at the house and gave a gasp, "What am I doing? If I go to him, he might kill me because he doesn't fell the same."

Squee slowly turned back to his home. He retreated to the small room he called his own. Squee was about to cry. He had gotten so happy, he thought he was going to get the chance to tell Nny how he really felt. Now, he could only cast a down ward glance at nothing.

Shmee who was sitting on his bed seemed to be glaring at him, "What?" Squee said in anger.

Shmee gave a rasp, "You are pathetic. Death, you fear death? Ha! Love and death are almost the same. If you die, you are dead. If you have no love, you will die."

Squee looked down. He blushed lightly, "I didn't think you would approve."

"Approve? Ha, no I wouldn't know." Shmee gave a small's sigh, "If it makes you happy, you should do it."

Squee gave a shy smile as he blushed. Squee was about to say something when the window came open. It actually shattered into pieces. Squee looked at his broken window.

Gleaming in the shade of the moon stood Nny. Nny's smile was bright, and dangerous. He looked down at Squee. His words were chosen in haste, "Squee, I have waited long enough. Come!" He reached out a hand and looked like something terrifying from hell.

Squee stood tall up, but couldn't help but cringe at the man that stood above him, "W-what do you mean?"

Nny's face was bright with happiness. Slowly he brought from behind his back, a rope, "To come for you. Now, you can fight, or you can come. Pick."

Squee didn't say anything.

"3…2…1!" said Nny in a sly voice.

Squee's eyes widened and he jumped back, wanting to get out of the room. Nny was precise with his movements and then jumped at Squee.

Squee was caught under the body of Nny. Nny gave a small nudge at the boy under his body. He slowly leaned down and whispered gently into the boy's ear, "Don't fight me so much, and come easy." He gently swiped his tongue along Squee's cheek.

Squee cringed, but he had to admit that it felt, well, good. He relaxed. Nny smiled at the boy under him. Nny then bound the boy's arms and hands together. Squee gave him an unsure look, "Why are you tying me up?"

"So that you can't get away." Nny gave a wild laugh. I picked Squee up and jumped out of Squee's window.

Squee was amazed to see that Nny was fine after he landed. He looked at the man above him, "How did you just do that without getting hurt?"

Nny gave him a puzzled look, "The boots I wear absorb the impact." He shifted to a smile.

Squee looked to the side. He noticed that they were going to Nny's home. 'Well that did seem the more logical place; no one was home there. Except dead bodies.' Squee's thought made him uneasy.

Nny opened the door to his house and went in. He looked down at Squee and saw that he looked terrified and uneasy. Nny sighed and carried him to his own room.

Squee made a soft noise as Nny set him down on his bed and then untied him. He looked up and said to Nny, "I'm scared."

Nny gave him a gentle smile and said slowly, "It's okay. If you want me to, then I will comfort you."

Squee slowly breathed into the air, "I wouldn't mind…"

Nny gave him a small smile. He turned to Squee and placed his lips onto his. Squee pressed harder, wanting to tell Nny that it was okay to go on.

Nny took the hint and opened his mouth up. He then felt Squee mimicking his movements. He began to stroke Squee's tongue with his own, letting the soft touches send good feelings up and down his body.

Squee didn't know that he was letting small moans escape his body. He did know that he was undoing Nny's shirt and trying to take it off. Nny was slowly doing they same.

When Squee got Nny's shirt off though, he had to look at Nny's body. Nny's body had some cuts here and there, but besides that, his body was lean and he had muscles. Squee thought that Nny might have gotten them from the entire killing he did. He shivered at the thought, but only to be kissed passionately on the lips again.

Nny gave a small sigh into Squee's mouth as he took off the last bit of shirt and began to move down to his pants. He could already feel the young person's cock begin to harden much like his own. He slowly placed one hand onto Squee's bulge and began to slowly rub it, "Can I go on?"

Squee didn't say anything he only nodded and then gave small gasp as he felt a hand slid down his pants and into his boxers. Nny gave a small laugh at the thought of Squee and the look on his face later on when they would be doing more then this. He began to unbutton the kid's pants with his other hand. Squee gave him some help with it and let his pants slid off of his body. Then, his boxers were gone and his body was bear, and underneath Nny's. He looked up at the man above him.

Nny looked down at the naked form and decided not to embarrass Squee and began to take off his clothes. Soon both of them were looking at the others forms. Squee had to try and hide a blush when he saw Nny's size. He wasn't as small as he thought he might be. He bit his bottom lip as he thought of what was going to happen next.

Nny looked down at Squee. He liked the size, it wasn't small, but then again, the kid wasn't that old. He gave Squee a small peck and then leaned down and somewhat hovered over Squee's dick. Squee looked at him, a little embarrassed.

Nny placed his lips onto Squee's cock and then began to massage it with his tongue. Squee gave a moan of pleasure as he felt the vibrations from Nny's mouth as he moaned as well. Nny felt the joy that he was giving the boy under him because he could feel the small bucking motions Squee made to get more of the feeling. Nny couldn't help but go down more on the boy and suck harder.

Squee gave a loud moan and a small 'gahh' sound as he let loose into Nny's mouth. He felt his face turn red, "Don't eat it."

Nny looked up at him as he licked a small spot on his lips, "Why? It tastes like you, I like it. I want more." He said it in a seductive tone and made a small devilish smile to the young boy. He gave Squee a gentle smile, he placed his lips over Squee's as he let Squee grab hold of his dick. Squee seemed to know what he was doing. So, Nny just let Squee slowly stroke him as he pushed a finger into Squee's opening. He got a small gasp and a tense feeling but let him settle before moving the fingers in and out slowly.

Squee felt the finger intrude his body, but he was occupied with stroking Johnny's dick. He had to admit; he did want to suck it though. He felt as Nny placed another finger into him. He then looked down, "Do you have any lube?"

Nny smiled, "Yes, I was just getting you open a bit more. Don't worry, if I hurt you, tell me." He made a quick scissor motion with his fingers and Squee let a gasp go.

"I'm ready, please…" Squee found himself saying.

Nny gave him a smile. He only broke away for a moment to look for the lube. He lubricated himself and then positioned himself in front of Squee. Squee looked a bit nervous. Nny only picked up his legs and put them over his own shoulders. He looked down at Squee as he poked at him with a lubricated finger, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Came the reply. Nny placed the head of his cock at Squee's entrance and then pushed in. He didn't go in all of the way, he allowed for Squee to adjust. Once he saw that Squee was adjusted he went in more.

Squee gave a small groan as he felt the hard object slide into him. He felt good and bad at the same time. He could feel the throb of his insides and how they wanted this and they needed it.

Nny was in him and began to pump. He started out slowly but picked up his pace every time Squee gave a sharp gasp and said, "Faster, harder…" Nny could feel his own body beg to do what ever Squee asked of him. He could feel Squee getting close to another climax and he went faster, wanting to reach his own at he same time.

Squee was trying to hold as much as he could in. He wanted so bad to let go, but he wanted it to be with Nny's. He found himself explode as Nny exploded inside of him. He screamed out "Nny" as he cam.

Nny slowly pulled out of the teenage boy and then rest alongside of him. He gave Squee a smile, "Thank you."

Squee looked at him, "What? I should be thanking you." He gave a small laugh and then let a kiss fall onto Nny's face.

Nny looked at him, "I love you."

End of chapter 6. HEHE. That was all what you were waiting for. Sadly though, I cannot say that it is over. I must remind you, I don't make happy endings, I don't write happiness, its not real, and I write tragedies. So, if you simply wish to leave this story now, and think that this is the real ending, you may. I always leave you with the option. Just don't come to me when you find out the truth and you realize that the real ending is no fairy tale thing. (Notice that Squee didn't say 'I love you too.' At the end.) Well, thank you to those who read up to this point. Thank you to those who will keep on reading this story. I give you props for being so strong. Hehe. Special thanks to: Lydia Marie, FullMoon Alchemist, kittyal, and so far, that is all. Thanks again to you 3.

-D.D.Darkwriter

No, darkness is my lover, not you.


	7. In the end A love worth killing

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM.

Okay, I know that I haven't up dated in a long time. This is because one of the assholes in this house felt it necessary to go and delete all of my goddamned stories. But, I have to say; I fell badly about not updating sooner. HAHA. Like any of you are reading this anyway. Well, here is the long awaited chapter 7…the conclusion.

Chapter 7: In the end/ A love worth killing

Squee ran up the stairs. He went straight to his room. When he got there, he looked down at the bear that he called Shmee. Shmee gave him a sly smile, "Looks like someone did something fun."

Squee gave him a happy smile and then lifted him off of the ground. He smiled sweetly and then walked down the hall to take a shower.

When Squee got out of the shower, he felt amazingly refreshed. He then went into his own room and began to change. After he got on some fresh new clothes, he happily hopped down the stairs. He was going to spend the day with Nny. Nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

Squee was seconds away from reaching the door, when all of a sudden; a snake like flash of black went in front of him. A second one followed. He recognized the 2 forms in a matter of seconds. One was his mother, and the other his father. His mother looked at him with anger and hatred. She slowly lifted the shotgun that she had been grasping. It cocked, "Hello, stranger…" She said it with pure malice in her voice.

Squee's dad gave a flicker of anger as well, "Yes, son who ruined my life…" He held a rather large knife. It menacingly hooked sharply to the side. His glasses gave a shine to the ends. He smiled evilly, "When we heard that you and Nny had fun last night, we decided to help you celebrate."

Squee gave a gasp, "Who told you?" He covered his mouth. He also took a step back.

The gun glared angrily at him, "Don't move, you fucking brat!" Shouted his mom. His dad just watched.

Squee's voice was growing tighter; his head was beginning to thump in his mind.

"You know, one friend of yours I rather do like. Pepito, my, now that boy I could love…" His father said with a bit of thought. Go figure they could love each other, they were very alike. Both. Of. Them.

Squee slowly began to realize something, "Pepito did this…" But, as he said the last word, someone came through the door that Squee's parents had been up against.

Well now, it doesn't take a really smart person to guess what happened next. What happened was the gun that had been in the mother's hands fired. Its bullets went right into the target of its heart.

Squee felt a lot of pain at one second. It took him a minute to realize that Nny had been the one to walk into the door.

Flashback half hour ago

Squee got up and left the house. He laid a gentle kiss on Nny's head. Nny woke up a few minutes later.

Nny looked around the room. He could tell that his lover had retired to his home. In a way, he wished that the boy was still by him.

Nny could smell something. He got up. He slowly walked into the next room, making sure to put on some clothes, his boots and such. It took him a second to realize that someone was in the same house as him. Why, when the knife came flying at him, he knew right away.

The knife whizzed passed his head. He turned sharply to make sure no contact would be made for sure. He looked at the direction it had flown in. He noticed that out of the darkness of the corner, a figure began to appear. The shadows formed a head, then a malicious smile. Then, he came into view as he stepped out of the corner, "You are good at dodging." Said Pepito.

Nny gave a smile, "I knew you would come. Took you long enough. You were the one watching Squee. I know it." He gave a small sigh as he brought out some of his knives.

Pepito did the same. He gave a very hatful glare, "I hate you. I was the one. I was hoping that if Squee told you how he felt, you would deny him. Then, he would come back to me, and we would have a nice fuck." His face distorted into a smile.

Nny grew wiry, "Ha, you thought that? What are you, insane?" He ran at the demon with the knife. Just missing him because he flashed himself to the other part of the room.

"Ha! You can't kill me, nor can you catch me. I am the devil's son, what the hell are you thinking?" He gave a triumphant smile and then charged at the man.

His blade struck blade, and then was caught when Nny brought the other one up and crossed over. The blade missed, but the head bunt that Nny received sent him flying.

Nny fell onto the floor, a nail that had been so carelessly stuck out of the floor boards, went into his thy. He gave a struggle, and heard the sound of Pepito as he laughed.

Nny got up and let the blood that now trickled down his leg fall. He looked at the boy levitating in front of him. "Maybe after I kill you, I will go and fuck Squee." He gave a thought to what was just said then laughed, "Yeah, I think I will."

Nny looked at the boy and then jumped at him. The boy dodged again and then felt his stomach slam into fist and then go flying back. His back ached and he could feel the blood in his head hit the top. The pain was very strong and vivid. He gave a yell as he felt the devil's son bend down and stick the knife in his one shoulder. Nny still clutched his knife in his own. Pepito neglected to remind himself of this.

Instead, Pepito bent down and whispered into Pepito's ear and said, "My dad liked you though. I think he could have some fun with you. You are going to hell after all." He gave a yell.

Nny cringed and then forced the knife to go up into the small boy. The boy gave a gasp and then began to bleed threw his mouth. He looked down at Nny who was smiling and then said slowly, "God gave it to me. I went there once. It was boring. I will see you in hell." He twisted the blade that was now inside of the boy's stomach.

He then reached up and removed the blade from his own shoulder. The pain was immense. No dought that it was hard to get up after a while. But Nny was determined to go over to Squee's.

There was a good chance that Pepito told Squee's mom and dad about them and they were now involved. Nny had to get there.

Nny hobbled wildly over the yard. He went fast for being stuck in the thy with a nail. He reached the door and opened it with his good leg, more like he kicked it down with his booted foot. That is when the shot rang out.

Now

Squee's mom bent over to the side. She didn't believe that she had really just shot her own son. Her husband was next to her in a minute. Nny was the first to respond with the actions. He ran to his beloved's side and cradled him. Squee was dead already, the shot was too much for him. Nny in a way felt that he knew that Squee still felt the pain for a brief second before dieing.

Nny softly placed a kiss on the boy's lips. He then looked at his parents, "You killed him. Your own son." He got up, dark features present on his face. He looked at them as they dropped their weapons and watched as the murderer came closer, his last knife in his hand. Nny gave them a smile, as he let tears fall from his face and onto what ever they wanted. He said, "My parents were like you. I didn't kill them though. They didn't kill me. Someone else did. You killed Squee, Todd. He didn't do anything. He loved both of you, even though you treated him like shit." He brought the knife up and sliced through both of them. Their faces becoming bloody with red.

Nny gave a smile as he did it again. And again. Soon, there lie two bodies on the ground. He gave a small laugh as he whipped some blood off of his face, "I loved Todd." He looked back at the body. He picked it up and as the final cries of the parents gave way, as they gave their last breaths, he said, "Soon, we will be together."

The End.

I hope you all like. I am so sorry that this was written so poorly. I am in such a hurry. I have to go somewhere, and I don't have anything but rotten memory to remember this chapter. Witch sucks. HAHA. Well anyway, thank you to all of you who have read this and complimented on it. I thank you. Hope you liked. No flamers, fuck off.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Love is an illusion. Love is to hate, but hate is to love.


End file.
